Heavenly Host Elementary: The Other Children
by SoulSavior71
Summary: What if Yuki, Ryou, and Tokiko weren't the only ones killed? What if they had friends who were murdered before them? This is the story of how they became friends with them until their demise. Rated T may move up when it gets to the killing. Friendship, hurt/comfort, horror, some romance-like fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Heavenly Host Elementary: The Other Children**

**Summary: What if Yuki, Ryou, and Tokiko weren't the only ones killed? What if they had friends who were murdered before them? This is the story of how they became friends with them until their demise. The first three chapters will be about the three Ocs and how they individually met their first friend.**

**Soul: I don't own Corpse Party at all, if I did the ghost children would've been set free along with the other spirits.**

**Chapter 1: Fubuki Shirokage/The Meeting**

* * *

**Fubuki's POV**

"Mom~! Are they almost here? C'mon are they?" I whined for the 2nd time. You see mom and dad were having some friends over and they were bringing their kids. Two of their kids weren't old enough to play, but the oldest was one year younger than me.

"Fubu-chan you asked me that question ten times-" Wow. So it wasn't my second time asking? "-already. Please be patient." My mom said to me and I pouted at her she knows I don't like being called 'Fubu-chan'.

"Mom don't call me that~! Chan is for girls and Kun is for boys." I whined and told her at the same time. She gave me a look and not just any look it's the one look my dad named _the look. _Whatever that means.

"Not really it can also be used as an affectionate term Fubuki." She told me and I just stared at her.

"..."

"...Nevermind. Go and see if you can help your father with something."

"Okay~!" I then ran as fast as I can to look for Dad, but something was missing...

"FUBUKI! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" My mom yelled after me.

There it is!

"Sorry mom~! I forgot!" I laughed then I stopped running and went to the basement to look for dad. I opened the door and decided to yell.

"DAD! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?!" I heard something fall down there. It sounded heavy.

What was that? Well, time to explore~! So I took my first step and- turned back around while running away screaming.

"MOM! I think Dad's hurt!" I ran and held on to mom's apron. She looks calm I guess the foods done.

"Did you go down and check?"

"No."

"Did you yell?"

"Yes~!"

"..."

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked feeling...umm I guess scared. She left the kitchen and I think she's going to check if dad's okay...

"TAIYOU! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY FOOD!"

...Or not. Hmm? Is someone running?

"NO! ANYTHING, BUT THAT HONEY!" Hey she actually got him up here. That was fast! Oh look there they are. People say I look like Dad because of the black hair and blue eyes and my brother got mom's brown hair and really light blue eyes.

"Hiya Dad~!" I said and waved happily at dad who smiled his happy smile. Mom says that's something I got from dad too and then she starts talking about that because of that smile she fell in love and yada yada yada. That's when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh! Is it them! Is it them mom?!" I was excited they were here finally...I think.

"Yes, it should be them and they are right on time." she said and I nearly ran to the door only to be held up by the back of my shirt by mom.

"Fubuki. Go upstairs and wash up."

"But Mom~!" I want to meet the new people or old people. Meh, I give up.

"Fubuki Shirokage. You will go upstairs, wash up and come back down here is that understood?" Oh no she used my almost full name that means she's serious.

"Yes Ma'am." I slowly walked upstairs and started washing my hands and face. I decided to change my shirt as well. So I went to my room took it off and put on my favorite dark blue hooded shirt. I then left my room and walked of to meet the new people. I could hear my mom talking to them as I walked down the stairs.

"-he's turning seven next year. How old is little Yuki-chan again?" Mom asked someone

"She's five, she'll be turning six next year." Huh? I guess that's one of the adults, the mom I'm guessing. I finally got a good look at the family. A tall man with dark brown hair and amber eyes, a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. Then standing near them was a girl with light brown hair that were in pig tails and was holding the hands of two twin boys with the mom's hair color and the dad's eye color, they looked to be around Akio's age. The man looked up and smiled at me.

"Oh, is that little Fubuki-kun?" He asked and I glared. I'm not little darn it!

"Hmm? Oh yes! Fu-kun say hello to the Kanno family. They're very close friends of ours." Mom gave me a look that meant 'behave or your grounded'. I bowed to them.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you." I greeted them and stood straight up again. Ugh, and here I thought I could act like myself. Wait a minute was the girl staring at me? She totally is!

"Fubuki-kun let me introduce you to our children. This Yuki-chan," the mom pointed to the girl with pig tails. "-and these two are Kei and Rei." the dad pointed to the twins.

"Now that that's over with let's eat!" Dad cheered, but was smacked on the head by mom.

"Taiyou! Please control yourself." Mom scolded Dad and he pouted,

"Yup, still the same goofball I met years ago." Yuki's dad said. Whoa, years?! How long have they known each other.

"Hey~! I thought you were on my side Shinji~!" Ah! So that's his name.

"Nope. Now let's go eat." declared Yuki's Dad, we followed him to the table and we all ate the food my mom made**(A/N:Not original I know, Sue me. Not really.)**.

After everyone finished they went to do different things. My mom and Yuki's mom, Fuyuka, washed the dishes, Dad and Shinji went to the living room, family room, I don't know along with Kei, Rei, Akio and Yuki. So I decided to go to my room and play video games.

I hooked up the game to the TV and started playing. I was paying too much attention to my video game that I didn't notice someone was in my room, watching me. I decided to pause my game for a bit and turned to my left to see Yuki staring at me.

"..."

"..."

"...AHHHH!" I literally flew backwards and slammed into the wall as I tried to calm down. Yuki was shocked, but then ran toward me. She started touching my head and I was confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked and looked into her blue eyes.

"I wanna make sure you didn't hurt it." she said and what she did next shocked me. She moved back my bangs and kissed my forehead.

"W-w-what a-are you d-doing?" I asked, my voice now squeaky and my face felt warm. She looked confused for a bit.

"Mommy said that if you kiss the spot where you were hurt the pain will go away." she replied and I smiled softly at her. Then I got an idea and stood up.

"Hey Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you stand up?"

"Okay, but why?" she asked and she stood up she was only a few inches shorter than me.

"So I could do this." I smiled and bent down to place my lips on hers for a bit. She squeaked and I smiled as I pulled away. She looked confused and was slightly red.

"What was that?" she asked as she stared into my dark blue eyes. I just smiled softly and patted her head.

"That's how you show someone you like them." I told her and her eyes brightened as I said that.

"So that means you like me?"

"Mhmm. What about you Yuki-chan? Do you like me?" I asked her and she nodded her head really fast. Just when I was gonna say something to her. We heard her parents calling from downstairs saying that they are leaving. I grabbed her hand and hurried downstairs with her hand in hand.

"Well it was nice seeing Taiyou, and you too Mira." Shinji said to Dad and Mom. As we finally came down the stairs.

"Shinji don't forget little Akio-kun and Fubuki-kun." Fuyuka said to her husband who nodded who then turned to look at me and Yuki. Before his eyes landed on our joined hands. Which I broke by bringing my hand away from Yuki's.

"Yes, come on Yuki. It's time to go." Shinji said to Yuki who nodded and turned to look at me.

"Bye Fubuki-kun." she said before she kissed my cheek and I heard choking sounds coming from Yuki's Dad and laughing from her Mom. I think my face was red from the looks my Mom and Dad were sending me.

"Y-Yeah, bye." I waved goodbye to her and her family, while Yuki's Dad was being dragged out by her Mom. Mom closed the door and looked at me.

"So...how was it?" she asked and I think my face got redder. Yup she was never gonna let this go, and I mean never.

* * *

**Soul: I feel all warm and fuzzy after writing this. Anywho here is Fubuki.**

**Name: Fubuki Kai Shirokage**

**Age: 6(In this Chapter)**

**Appearance: Black, slightly spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, dark blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. To school he wears his favorite dark blue hooded shirt with another shirt underneath it, brown knee length shorts, and white sneaker. He wears different shirts when at home along with pants or other shorts.**

**Personality: A cheerful boy who tries to make everyone happy no matter what. Yet he also has a mischievous side that comes out frequently when he spots an opportunity. He is also very smart and is sometimes dubbed the teacher's pet, but doesn't care thanks to his laid back personality.**

**Other: There is a possibility he may like Yuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heavenly Host Elemenatry: The Other Children**

**Soul: Yo~! I'm back with another chapter and this time it's about Kisa Masaya.**

**Fubuki: Huh? So this is Kisa-chan's chapter? Okay!**

**Soul: How do you- Oh! I forgot your at the age where you met Kisa right?**

**Fubuki: Yup!**

**Soul: Alright. Fubuki can you do the disclaimer?**

**Fubuki: Hai~! SoulSavior71 does not own Corpse Party! :3**

**Chapter 2: Kisa Masaya/The Prankster?**

* * *

**Kisa's POV**

_'Why am I here again?'_ I kept asking myself as I looked at the inside of my daddy's friends house. He told me we were going to watch the game with them or _they_ were going to watch it while I had to play with my daddy's friend's kid. I think his name was Ryou.

"Alright Kisa-chan, you go find Ryou and play with him and if you need anything just ask us." Daddy said as he ruffled my blue-black hair. I just stared at him and left to look for Ryou. He was sitting outside doing nothing so decided to do something about that.

"Yo! Ryou!" I yelled to him and he jumped up looking scared.

"U-umm, y-yes?." he stuttered out. Wow he must not be used to new people. Oh well I'll fix that!

"Let's play a game." I said and he looked confused.

"A game?" he asked and I hung my head.

"Yeah a game like hide and seek, or tag, or something?" He looked excited, but then he made a face.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he seemed like he trying to think of something to say. He finally opened his mouth.

"They sound fun, but which one should we play first?" he asked and I stared at him for a bit.

"Your right. Hmm, how about rock, paper, scissors?" I said and he nodded. So I'm gonna skip this cause he won and decided to play soccer. At first we just kicked the ball around, but then we turned it into a real soccer game. He had the ball and was running toward my goal.

"Super Ryou runs to the goal! He shoots and he scores!" he started cheering and I decided to cheer too. That's when we fell to the ground and started laughing.

"Ryou-kun! Kisa-chan! It's lunch time!" Ryou's mom called out to us and we got up and went to the kitchen, but before we could go in there she told us something.

"Ryou-kun, Kisa-chan. I want you to go upstairs and clean up." she said and we whined before going to the bathroom to wash the dirt from our hands and face. When we were done we went to the kitchen to eat the sandwiches she made. When we were done we went to his room and laid on the floor.

"Hey, Ryou?" I wanted to ask him something because I'm bored and want to know Ryou more. Wow, I sounded just like Fubuki* for a second.

"Hm? What is it Masaya-chan?"

"First, call me Kisa. Second, how old are you?" I asked and he counted his fingers.

"I'm five, what about you?"

"I'm five too, but I'm gonna be six soon. That's what mommy said." She said my birthday is on April.

"So you're older?"

"Yup~! Hey Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever done a prank before?"

* * *

"Okay you remember the plan right?" I asked Ryou and he nodded.

"Yup we're gonna use mom's food color thing and put it in their drinks." He held up his green food color thing and I had my purple one.

"That is correct Captain Ryou. Now let's move out." I whispered and we started crawling on the floor. I went to daddy's side and Ryou went to his dad's side. When they weren't looking we put a lot of drops in the cans and crawled away back to his room. Then we waited for a few minutes.

"KISA MASAYA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Uh oh better go downstairs. As we were going downstairs Ryou hid behind me and I had my hands behind my head. When I finally saw daddy he didn't look happy, but Ryou's dad was laughing loudly and I could see his green tongue.

"Yes daddy?" I asked innocently and he gave me a look. Aww, he's no fun.

"Kisa can you tell me exactly why Kensuke's tongue-" he pointed to Ryou's dad, "-is green and mine is purple." he finished as he pointed to his tongue which was purple.

"I got bored?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"..."

"Um, daddy?"

"I give up and I should've known this was coming I mean you were born on that day. So it makes sense." he sighed and I just smiled. That's when I realized Ryou was still behind me so I dragged him forward and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ryou-kun... I'm so happy! You finally did something I was worried that you would be all alone and not do anything! I was wrong and it's all because of your friend Kisa-chan~! You are friends, right?" Ryou's Dad, Kensuke asked. I just looked at Ryou and back at his mom and dad.

"Mister Yoshizawa?"

"Yes?"

"Ryou's not just my friend he's my best friend!" I cheered and hugged Ryou who was shocked before he hugged me back.

"Aww, they're so cute~!" Ryou's mom squealed before she took a picture of us.

"Yes they are, but it's time for us to go. Come on Kisa-chan." Dad said and put his hand out so I could grab it. I pulled away from Ryou and held on to my daddy's hand.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Yoshizawa! Bye Ryou-kun I hope to see you again~!" I said as I waved goodbye to the family.

"Bye Kisa-chan! See you next time!" Ryou waved goodbye as his dad closed the door. I wonder if I'll see Ryou again? I hope I do.

"So Kisa-chan did you like the Yoshizawa's?" Daddy asked me as we walked back home and I nodded really fast.

"Mhmm. I can't wait too see him again~!"

"Well you know he'll be attending the school you're going to."

"Really?!" Then that means me and him can play more. Plus Fubuki said he wanted me to meet a friend of his called Yuki. I know! Maybe Ryou will want to meet them. Yeah, I'll make sure he meets Fubuki and Yuki. I just know we're all going to be best friends forever.*2

* * *

***She and Fubuki aren't officially friends they're more like frenemies.**

**2*She now realized how fun it is to have a friend and will try to become friends with Fubuki later on.**

**Soul: And that's another chapter done~! I'm on a role today!**

**Fubuki: Mhmm! It's amazing!**

**Soul: Aside from that her is Kisa~!**

**Name: Kisa Aki Masaya**

**Age 5 (in this Chapter)**

**Appearance: Shoulder length blue-black hair with a part in the middle, amber eyes and fair skin. She likes wearing boy clothes mostly and is typically seen wearing a blue shirt with a star in front, brown shorts and blue sneakers with stars on the sides.**

**Personality: A normally calm girl, but if she gets bored she'll think of many ways to quench her boredom even turning to pranks. She has a short temper and is violent so don't mess with her or her friends. She has a soft spot for her friends and will do anything to keep them safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heavenly Host Elementary: The Other Children**

**Soul: Hello~! I'm back with the 3rd chapter of this story and we finally got to the last kid. After that I'll be moving on to how they met and all that good stuff.**

**Fubuki: Ne~ Is it Kiyo-kun's turn?**

**Soul: Mhmm. He meets little Tokiko in this chapter. Oh and katrinaannebautista I didn't know she was so much like Yoshiki, but I think that a Yoshiki-like personality suits her. Don't ya think?**

**Ryxtel the Nobody: Thorn: He's seen his parents do it and asked what that was. His parents told him so that's how he knows. Oh and sorry it was rushed I was working on it late at night and was tired soooo...yeah. Oh and sorry if this chapter is rushed. ^_^'**

**Kisa: Just get on with it!**

**Soul: Aww, fine. Can you two do the disclaimer?**

**Fubuki & Kisa: SoulSavior71 does not own Corpse Party at all.**

**Chapter 3: Kiyo Tsukumo/Encounter at the Park**

* * *

**Kiyo's POV**

_'Yay! Mother is finally taking me to the park!'_ I thought happily in my head. I don't know how long it's been since I've been to the park, but I'm glad I can go with her. She never has time for me and that makes me sad. She made it up to me because she got me a teddy bear with a ribbon around the neck.

"Come along now Kiyo-kun. We're almost at the park." she said and I nodded. Mom has pretty brown hair and teal eyes. That's something I got from her, but I have messy hair like Father.

Oh look there's the park! Yay!

* * *

"Go on and play Kiyo-kun. I'll be watching from the benches." she said and walked off. I wonder what I should play. I guess I'll look and see what looks fun. So I walked everywhere along with Teddy, but I couldn't find anything to do.

Huh? What's that sound? It sounds like crying. It's coming from behind that tree. So I went to go look to see who's crying.

"Hello? Are you okay over there?" I asked whoever was behind the tree. I could here them moving.

"...no." A quiet voice said and I went to see who it was. It was a girl with short brown hair and her fringe was held back by yellow hairpins. I could see the tears running down her eyes and onto her shorts.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her and she started crying all over again. Oh no! What do I do? Ah, I know! I hugged her and started rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry I'm here." I told her and she seemed to calm down. I let go of her and started wiping her tears away with my scarf.

"T-t-these big kwids were being m-mean to me and took away my teddy bwear." she told me and I felt bad for her. That's when I had an idea.

"Here you go." I said and gave her Teddy. She looked surprised and stared at me.

"You're gwiving me you're teddy?"

"Yup! Now you don't have to be sad anymore because you have teddy now and me!" I cheered and she giggled. That's when I saw her smile and I smiled back too.

"Mwy name Is Tokiko. Who are you?" she asked while she hugged Teddy close to her.

"My name is Kiyo! It's nice to meet you Tokiko!" I said while smiling. I grabbed her hand and started walking to the playground with her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the playground or do you want to play somewhere else?"

"Can we play pretend?"

"Sure!" And that's what we did. I was the knight who saved the princess from monsters and dragons. Sometimes we would change it and I would be the monster and she would be a superhero. We got tired of pretend and started playing tag, I was it.

"You cwan't cwatch me~!" she laughed as she ran away from me.

"I will catch you just watch!" I yelled to her and chased after her, but I lost her after a few minutes. That's when I heard her scream.

"Oh no! Tokiko!"

* * *

I finally found her, but she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by two kids who looked older than us. I could see them saying something to her and she looked close to crying.

"Hey what are you doing?!" I yelled at them and they turned away from Tokiko and turned toward me. Tokiko looked happy to see me.

"Kiyo!" she said happily.

"Beat it kid this is none of your business!" the tallest yelled at me. I think he's the leader cause he's in front and the other one is behind him.

"It is my business because you were picking on my friend! You morons!" I yelled and glared at them. They looked shocked, but then they started looking angry. Me and my big mouth.

"Well it looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson. Get him Dai!" Oh no! Gotta find something as a weapon. Hey look a stick!

"Prepare to get hurt kid!" He pulled his fist back and I moved and hit him in the face with the stick.

"OW! OW! OW! HE GOT ME IN THE EYES!" he screamed before I kicked him in the stomach and watched as he tried to breathe. I looked at the leader and he looked shocked that I beat his friend.

"You're dead kid!" he yelled and I tried to hit him with the stick, but he got it and pulled it out of my hands. I was surprised, but then I felt pain as he punched me in the face. I could feel something warm running from my nose. He pulled his fist back and was about to punch me again, but what happened next I will never forget.

"Leave hwim awone!" Tokiko yelled and she kicked him between the legs. I saw him make a face before he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I just stared with wide eyes at what happened. I then looked back at Tokiko who got on her knees and hugged me.

"T-tokiko? Wha- How did-?"

"I saw swome girl do it to a guy once, but Kiyo what's that wed stuff cwoming fwom your nose." _'Huh? Red stuff?' _My eyes got big as I used my shirt sleeve to wipe my nose and I saw the red stuff she was talking about.

"It's called blood Tokiko everyone has it, at least that's what mother said." I told her and she nodded. Tokiko and I then stood up and walked away from the bullies. Even though that happened she was still holding on to Teddy.

"Tokiko! Where are you?!"

"Kiyo-kun! It's time to go home!"

I recognized mother's voice, but who's the other one? That's when I saw Tokiko smile and run toward a brown haired woman.

"Mommy!" she yelled happily as the woman picked her up and hugged her. I saw mother standing next to the lady and I held her hand to tell he I was here. She looked down and smiled at me.

"Kiyo-kun, did you have fun at the park?" she asked and I smiled and nodded happily.

"Yup!"

"Well that's nice. Kiyo-kun this is Machi Tsuji and her daughter Tokiko Tsuji. We've been talking while you were off playing."

"It's nice to meet you! I know Tokiko already she's my new friend!" I said happily to the lady.

"Really now? Is this true Tokiko?" she asked her daughter who nodded and showed her the bear that was in her arms.

"Yes, he even gwave me hwis teddy." she said as she hugged the teddy bear closer to her.

"Well that was nice of him. Would you like to play with him again?"

"Yes!"

"Well Yumi. Is it alright if he comes over to my house to play with Tokiko?"

"Yes. I think he would like that. Right Kyou-kun?"

"Yeah!" I cheered happily.

"Well it's time for us to go say goodbye to them Kyou-kun." Mother told me and I nodded before waving goodbye.

"Bye Mrs. Tsuji. Bye Tokiko. See you next time." I said and walked away from the playground while holding mother's hand. I can't wait to see Tokiko again. I wonder if Fubuki-nii and Akuma-chan* would like to meet her. Oh well guess I won't know until I try.

* * *

***He sees Fubuki as a brother and Kisa as the devil/demon cause of her short temper and violent tendencies.**

**Soul: And done with chapter 3~!**

**Fubuki: Yay~! It's done~!**

**Kisa: Finally!**

**Kiyo: ^_^**

**Soul: Here's Kiyo~!**

**Name: Kiyo Mamoru Tsukumo**

**Age: 5(In this chapter)**

**Appearance: Has Messy/spiky brown hair, teal eyes and slightly tanned skin, He mostly wears longsleeves, a white scarf that covers the bottom half of his face, gray shorts, black socks and gray shoes.**

**Personality: An energetic, cheerful and shy boy. He doesn't like to see people sad and will try anything to cheer them up. He also tends to annoy Kisa without even trying. He tries to avoid fights, but if it involves Tokiko then he'll do anything to keep her safe.**

**Other: He will do anything to keep Tokiko safe and happy.**

**Soul: Oh and make sure to vote on my poll on what you want to see next~! Goodbye! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heavenly Host Elementary: The Other Children**

**Soul: I am back once more with a new chapter~! Oh and katrinaannebautista you're right, but I really don't know how they'll die. I'm just going with the flow!**

**Fubuki: Yay~!**

**Kisa: Yeah, great.**

**Kiyo: You don't sound happy.**

**Kisa: *glare***

**Soul: Let's get on with the story. Disclaimer please! And the ages will be put after it.**

**Kisa: SoulSavior71 doesn't own Corpse Party, simple as that.**

**Fubuki: 8**

**Kisa: 5**

**Chapter 4: Meeting for the first time**

* * *

**Fubuki's POV**

_'I'm so glad mom let me walk to school alone. She worries too much.'_ I thought to myself as I walked with some kids from my class. That's when I heard them talking about someone. Me being curious decided to ask.

"Hm? Who are you talking about Toshiro?" I asked the blonde haired boy.

"A girl no one knows. Apparently she took down a second grader in class 2-3 who was bullying a kid in her class." Wow. She sounds tough. I wonder who she is though? Oh well I'll worry about it later. Huh? Do I hear fighting? I wonder...

I immediately ran from the group and towards the sound of fighting coming from the school. When I got there I was shocked to see some third graders on the ground groaning in pain. Standing there in the middle of it all was a blue-black haired. She turned to look at me and scowled. Uh oh.

"So? Another one huh? Well get ready to go down!" she yelled and before I knew what was happening she kicked me in the stomach. I fell to my knees trying to breathe normally, but I couldn't. It hurt so much...!

"Fubuki-kun!" I could hear Yuki screaming from the crowd of kids that formed. When I turned to look at her I felt someone kick the back of my head. Pain was all I felt when I fell to the ground and pain was what I felt when I passed out from it.

* * *

'Ugh. Where am I?' I looked around, but everything looked fuzzy. I saw something moving toward me. It looked like a person. Oh it's the school nurse.

"My, my Fubuki-kun. I never thought you'd get in a fight." she said and I blinked before replying.

"I wasn't! I was just going to see if it was that girl some kids were talking about."

"Girl? Oh! You mean little Kisa-chan! Yes she's a little violent for a girl her age." she said cheerfully and I could feel sweat drip from the side of my head.

_'A little? Try a lot.' _I thought to myself and rubbed the back of my head. Only to feel a jolt of pain as I touched it.

"Ow!" I whined from the pain.

"Don't touch your head. The kick Kisa-chan gave you knocked you out and left a bump. Thankfully nothing is broken."

"Man she's strong! What grade is she in?" I asked and before the nurse could say anything a familiar voice interrupted.

"I'm in kindergarten." the familiar voice belonging to Kisa replied as she walked over to the bed I was laying down on.

"..."

"What?"

"Are you saying...that I was taken down...by a KINDERGARTENER?!" I screamed in shock and horror. Me a second grader taken down by a girl at least three years younger than me. My life is over!

"Yup, but I'm not here to brag. I want to say sorry for...well beating you up. So yeah." she grinned sheepishly at me and I smiled softly before I rubbed her head.

"You're a good kid you know that-" I started before I was punched in the stomach by her. I collapsed on the bed in pain.

"Agh...! What...was that..for?" I asked her while holding my stomach. She turned away with a huff and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Don't touch me moron!" Ah! She's blushing, she must not be very affectionate. I just smiled happily at her. As if she could sense me she turned back around and glared at me.

"What are you smiling at huh?!" she asked angrily and I continued to smile at her. I patted her head again and she hit me on the head. Before I passed out I could hear the nurse scolding poor Kisa-chan.

* * *

Hmm? Ah! Is it time to go home?

"Fubuki-kun! I'm glad to see your awake now. It's time to go home anyways." Well that answered my question. I nodded and sat up before throwing the bed sheet off me. I swung my legs off the bed and put on my shoes. Before I could leave the nurse called me over and gave me a letter.

"It's from Kisa-chan. She wanted you to read it." she told me and I nodded before leaving the infirmary. As I walked down the stairs I decided to read the letter when I got to my shoe locker. When I finally go there I took off my school shoes and replaced them with my outside shoes. I finally decide to open the letter.

_Hey Shirokage, (I found out your last name because the nurse told me your full name.)_

_I'm writing this letter because I just wanted to say sorry for kicking you before. I thought you were one of them and came to fight, my bad. I felt bad for sending you to the nurse and I thought I could say sorry, guess not. I'm also sorry for hitting you again, but you shouldn't have touched me! I barely know you and just because I'm saying sorry doesn't mean we're friends! Got that!_

_Kisa Masaya_

'Huh, well if she doesn't think we're friends, and I think we are then that means we're frenemies! Just watch Kisa-chan one day we'll be friends and you won't regret it.' I thought happily as I entered my house. Only to see my mother standing in the door way looking angry.

"Fubuki is there a reason you were at the nurses office all day and not in your class." mom asked as she stared at me with '_the look_'. Ah! Oh man I forgot about my classes! Now I'm really doomed! Someone save me!

* * *

**Soul: And Ta da~! Another one done!**

**Fubuki: Ne~ Kisa-chan's very violent isn't she? *hugs Kisa***

**Kisa: *glare* Don't make me hurt you.**

**Kiyo: Akuma-chan is getting angry~! Please leave a review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heavenly Host Elementary: The Other Children**

**Soul: Yo~! It's a double update this time! I feel so accomplished~!**

**Fubuki: Yay~!**

**Kisa: Finally!**

**Kiyo: ^_^**

**Soul: Yup~! And I can't wait for what Kiyo has in store for you Kisa. Oh and here are their ages in this chapter.**

**Fubuki: 9**

**Kisa: 6**

**Kiyo: 5**

**Chapter 5: Kiyo vs Kisa**

* * *

**Fubuki's POV**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I was watching my favorite show. Yup all was well.

"COME BACK HERE TWERP!"

Or it was. Until Kisa started screaming. Hmm. Did Kiyo annoy her again? Oh look there he is!

"Hiya Kiyo~!" I smiled happily at the teal eyed boy. Who for some reason was trying to hide somewhere.

"Can not talk! I need to hide! Akuma-chan is coming after me!" He cried and ran in the broom closet. Huh, I would've just hid in my room. Oh well-hey look it's Kisa!

"Hi Kisa-chan! How are-" I started only to be interrupted by her as she grabbed my collar and shook me widly. Ugh...gettin...dizzy...

"Where is he?! You better not be hiding him Shirokage or so help me I'll beat you up!" Uh oh she sounds mad. Save my own life or protect my friend. Just when I opened my mouth to reply I was interrupted by another voice.

"Akuma-chan is so violent! So I made a picture to remember this." He showed us the picture. It was a realistic picture of a demon, but it looked like Kisa. My reaction, choking on my own spit. Her reaction, uh I rather not explain. How he drew it? I willl never know.

"So what do ya think?" he asked us.

"Umm...it looks real?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"..."

"What's wrong Akuma-chan?" he asked, but sounded concerned. I could see why. She was shaking, but I knew all to well what was gonna happen. So I scooted away from her and hid behind the couch.

"I'm...going...TOO KILL YOU!" she roared and went to tackle him, but he moved out of the way and ran out of the living room. She ran after him yelling and threatening him. While I finally got out of my hiding spot and sat in front of the TV again looking for something to watch.

I'll let them do what they want. Nothing can go wrong, right?

* * *

**Kisa's POV**

_'When I get my hands on him, he's gonna regret ever making fun of me...!'_ I thought to myself as I searched for my "target". What? You try living with a dad who's into military stuff. You learn some things along the way.

"Target spotted." I whispered while I stared at the boy who was looking around for something. Then I saw him pull out a piece of paper from somewhere and start drawing on it.

"Great what's he doing now?" I asked myself. He then stood up with the paper and yelled.

"Akuma-chan! I know you are out here! So I drew you a picture!" He lifted it up and I screamed in anger. It had my face, it looked pudgy, and the body of a hairy fat guy...wait a minute. IS THAT A UNIBROW?!

"YOU BRAT YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" Right now I didn't care about being sneaky. I wanted to hurt him, a lot. I jumped out of my hiding spot and ran after him again. He saw me and ran back inside Shirokage's house.

**Kiyo's POV**

_'Okay so maybe drawing her as hairy, fat guy wasn't such a good idea'_ I thought as I ran away from Akuma-chan. Wait. Brat?

"YOUR ONLY ONE YEAR OLDER THAN ME!" I yelled back as I ran inside the house to hide...again.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Hey, are you two still arguing?" Fubuki-nii! Am I glad to see him, he'll save me from Akuma-chan!

"Help me! Fubuki-nii!" I hid behind him and held his shirt.

"Huh? Why?"

"Akuma-chan is going to hurt me!"

"YOU STARTED IT BRAT!"

"YOU ARE ONLY ONE YEAR OLDER THAN ME! YOU ANIMAL!"

"Alright you two that's enough!" Fubuki-nii yelled and we jumped in shock.

"Shirokage/Fubuki-nii?"

"I don't care who started it, but you need to cut it out and make up already." he said while crossing his arms.

"FINE!" me and Kisa both yelled. Then we looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you, Kisa." Why is it so hard to say her name? Maybe I'm not used to it? Yeah that's it.

**Kisa's POV**

"I'm sorry for calling you a brat and trying hurt you." I said. Ugh why is it so hard to say sorry?! Hmph, as long as he doesn't make fun of me again we will be fine.

"See don't you feel better now?" Fubuki said with that dumb smile of his. Man~ Why does he have to be so happy all the time?! I'll never understand him.

"NO!" me and the bra- I mean Kiyo said at the same time. I hope this won't happen all the time.

"Oh don't lie to yourselves you know you liked apologizing~! Now come on let's go play one of my video games." He said happily and started pushing us to his room. If we're going play one of his video games it better be a fighting one.

* * *

The Next Day

**3rd Person's POV**

Kiyo and Kisa were once again visiting the Shirokage residence. Only this time Kiyo brought something.

"Hmm~? What's in the bag Kiyo-kun?" Fubuki asked the brown haired boy holding a bag.

"Yeah what you got in there shorty?" Kisa asked as well.

"Well last night I asked my mom if she could help me make hand puppets." Kiyo said cheerfully which earned raised eyebrows from the two other kids in the room.

"Oh what's so special about them?" the black haired boy asked his brown haired friend who just smiled at him. Kisa on the other hand just shrugged.

"Who knows maybe they have magic powers that will take us to another universe or something?" the girl replied which earned her weird looks from her friends.

"What?"

"Nope. You are wrong Kisa-chan. These puppets look like us!" the brown haired boy pulled out the first puppet that looked like him. He put the puppet on his hand and started moving it around.

"Hello my name is Kiyo Puppet! Nice to meet you!"

"Wow~! Hey, hey is there a puppet me?" Fubuki asked with sparkling eyes while Kisa sweatdropped.

"Yup~ Here he is!" the boy pulled out another puppet that looked exactly like Fubuki. He then placed it on his other hand and started moving it around.

"Hi~! My name is Fubuki Puppet~! I love making friends!"

"Awesome! He looks just like me!" the black haired boy stared at it in awe.

"You have one of me, Kiyo?" the amber eyed girl asked and Kiyo nodded.

"Yes and here she is~ Meet Kisagator!" he pulled out the last puppet which was an alligator with blue-black hair on it.

"My name is Kisagator and I'LL EAT YOU!"

"..." Kisa's eye twitched

"Umm? Kiyo-kun I think you should-" Fubuki started before he was interrupted by Kisa pulling her fist back and muttering.

"Why you little...!"

_WHACK_

_THUD_

"-run."

"Ow!" Kiyo cried as he rubbed his head and looked at who hit him.

"How many times have I told you...! DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Kisa said while glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Yup, never a boring day in this house." Fubuki sighed as he watched Kisa beat up Kiyo. The boy stood up and went to the bathroom to look for the first aid kit. Just in case bad goes to worst.

* * *

**Soul: Yay~! Another chapter done~! I forgot how violent Kisa could get. -_-**

**Fubuki: ^_^'**

**Kisa: *glare***

**Kiyo: Owwie~!**

**Soul: Don't forget to review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heavenly Host Elementary: The Other Children**

**Soul: I have returned! With another chapter~! I want to thank IAmTheUltimateGleek for giving me this idea and katrinaannebautista thank you for telling me about the whole last name first name thing. I guess I forgot. ^_^"**

**Fubuki: Yay~! A new chapter~!**

**Kisa: Yeah, yipee.**

**Kiyo: Yay! What is it about this time?**

**Soul: Well it's about you three and your friends~! XD**

**Fubuki, Kisa, and Kiyo: Huh?**

**Soul: Yup! You'll be bonding in this chapter!**

**Fubuki: Okay~!**

**Kisa and Kiyo: *stare***

**Soul: ^_^'. On with the chapter~! And ages!**

**Fubuki: 9 3rd Grade**

**Kisa: 6 1st Grade**

**Kiyo: 5 Preschool**

**Akio: 3**

**Chapter 6: Bonding Time**

* * *

**Fubuki's POV**

_'Yay! I'm walking to school all alone again and it only took a year to convince mom!'_ I said happily in my head as I walked to my school Heavenly Host Elementary. It was a really big school and I loved it. The only thing I didn't like was a teacher who hated students, but she acted like she did like them when other teachers were around.

_'She is an ugly old hag that's for sure.'_ Just as I finished thinking that I heard a sound come from a box I had just passed. Hm? Wonder what's in there. So I decided to take a look and was surprised to find...

* * *

**Kisa's POV**

_'Where is he?!'_ I thought and looked everywhere for the smiling 3rd grader. I couldn't see him anywhere and I got angry.

"If he's not here in a minute I'm going after him." I said and thought of many ways to hurt the smiling boy. All of a sudden I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned around ready to take down the person who was dumb enough to touch me. That's when I saw it was the person I wanted to hurt.

"Hi Kisa-chan! How are-" Was as far as he got before I punched him in the face. He bent down and held his face in his hands. Hmph. Serves him right for making me wait.

"Where were you Shirokage? You made me wait!" I yelled at the boy. Everyone turned to stare at us and I glared at them.

"What are you looking at?! Get lost before I take you down!" I yelled at them and they ran away.

"Wow, violent as ever huh?" the idiot stood up with a bloody nose and that dumb smile of his. When doesn't he smile?!

"Yeah and I see your still happy as ever. I'll say it again. Where. Were. You?" I asked him and he smiled. Wait. Did his shirt just move? Nah.

"Well on my way to school I passed a box and heard something. When I looked I found this little guy!" he pulled down the front of his shirt and a furry little face popped out.

"Shirokage?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring a cat with you?" I could feel my anger rising.

"I couldn't just leave him alone! He looked lonely and could really say no to a face like this." And to prove his point, he pulled the kitten from his shirt and pushed him toward me. He was right who could say no to the little guy. With his big yellow eyes and brown fur.

"Well...he is cute, but there's one problem."

"Huh? What's that?"

"How are you gonna get the little guy past the teachers?" I asked him.

"..."

"Shirokage?"

"AHH! How can I be so stupid!" he started to hit his head against the wall. I tried to stop him by pulling on his hood.

"Oi! You're gonna get brain damage if you do that moron!" I yelled and he stopped. He pulled his head away and I could see blood dripping from his head. _'Ouch, thats gotta hurt.'_

"Kisa-chan...help me!" he wrapped his arms around me and I tried to get him off.

"Get off of me! People are watching!"

"B-but-"

"I'll help you! Now let...GO!" I kicked him off and he fell to the ground. He got up a few seconds later though. I hope the kitten is okay.

"Thank you, Kisa-chan!" he said happily and I just gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go to the nurse. You still have a bloody nose and blood on your head."

"Hm? Oh! You're right Kisa-chan! I guess I'll see you after school." He ran to the nurse's office I think. Guess I'll go to class.

* * *

**Fubuki's POV**

_'Kisa-chan can be helpful when she wants to be.'_ I thought as I walked to the infirmary. When I got there I slid the door open and saw the nurse at her desk.

"Excuse me~" The nurse turned and gasped. Were my injuries that bad?

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you Fubuki-kun?" she asked and looked if I had any other injuries.

"Well first Kisa-chan hit me for making her wait and second, I started hitting my head on the wall." I told her as she wrapped my head in bandages. After she was done she wiped the blood from my nose.

"It's not your day today is it?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nope~!"

"Well you're alright now, but if your head starts hurting come here immediately. Okay?"

"Okay!" I told her and she patted my head.

"Well get to class now. Don't want to be late, right?"

"Right~! Thank you nurse-sensei!" And I walked out and slid the door closed. My shirt moved and Mr. Kitty poked his head out. I patted him on the head and then put him back inside my shirt.

_'Great. How am I gonna hide him from Kagami-sensei!'_

**Kagami Ao's POV**

I just knew something was wrong. I mean why else would Shirokage-kun be one of the last kids to enter the classroom? He's usually one of the first. Then I saw his bandages and my suspicion turned to concern.

"Shirokage-kun? Are you alright." I asked my blue eyed student who visibly tensed and turned around slowly.

"Y-yes Kagami-sensei. Everything's fine!" he told me, but I didn't believe him.

"Well if you need to go to the nurse don't hesitate to tell me, okay?" He nodded and for a second I could've sworn his shirt moved. Must be my imagination.

"Um sensei? Can I go to my seat?" I nodded and watched as he sat in his seat. I need to keep an eye on him just in case. I don't want him to hurt himself even more. The final bell rang and I decided to start class.

"Alright everyone! Today instead of learning we'll be visiting another class and helping them!" I said happily and the students cheered.

"Sensei! What class are we visiting?" my student, Mika, asked.

"We'll be visiting class 2-5. Now come on everyone they're expecting us." As I lead them out the classroom I made sure to look once more at Shirokage-kun. He looked fine although his little fan club was staring at him. Poor boy doesn't even know that they follow him around. Oh well got to get back on task.

**Fubuki's POV**

_'Great, now what am I gonna do?! I'm doomed!'_ I thought while freaking out on the inside. Wait a minute...class 2-5? That's Yuki-chan's class! Maybe she can help me with Mr. Kitty! Oh look we're here.

"Ms. Nara! Me and my class are here!" Kagami-sensei said happily as he slid open the door to class 2-5. He really likes her doesn't he?

"Hm? Oh Mr. Kagami! Thank you for taking the time to help us." Nara-sensei said and smiled at Kagami-sensei.

"Oh it's no problem! So what are we helping you with today-" He asked, but I interrupted him. Why? Because I saw...

"Yuki-chan~!" I hugged the girl and nuzzled her cheek. Hm? Her face feels warm, wonder why.

"F-fubuki-kun!" she stuttered. Aww~ She's so cute!

"Yes, Yuki-chan~?"

"U-um, can you please let go?"

"Aww, but why? I thought you liked hugs?" I hugged her closer and nuzzled her cheek again.

"I d-do, but not when people are watching."she whispered and I smiled.

"Aww~ Are you shy Yuki-chan~?" I asked her and I could feel her face get warmer. I wonder if she's sick?

"N-no! Now let go!" she tried getting out of the hug, but I held on. I don't see a shy Yuki-chan that often~.

"Well, Fubuki-kun. Since you seem to know Yuki-chan I guess you'll pair up with her." Nara-sensei said,

"Okay!" I said happily and Yuki looked confused.

"Wait. Pair up? For what?" she asked and I was wondering the same thing.

"Don't you remember Yuki-chan? We were going to go to the music room and learn to play an instrument!" Nara-sensei said happily. Oh yeah! I love the music room because I can play the piano. The teacher of that room helped me play a song my mom was teaching me at home.

"Oh right." I heard Yuki-chan say. I let go of her and decided to hold her hand instead. I saw Toshiro looking our way and he didn't look happy. I wonder why? Oh well. Now, to the music room!

* * *

Yup the music room still looked the same. It had a big piano and there were other instruments in the cabinets. I wonder what Yuki-chan's gonna learn to play. The flute, the viola or violin - is there a difference or are they the same?- the giant looking guitar thing? I think they have flutes somewhere. Oh! Maybe she'll want to learn how to play the piano!

"Well Yuki-chan. What do you want to learn to play?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I guess I'll learn how to play the flute."

"Eh? The flute?"

"Uh huh. I always wanted to try and play the flute." she told me and I nodded. Too bad. I wanted to teach her how to play the piano. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter, it's her choice.

"Wait. I just had an idea!" I told her happily.

"An idea? For what?" she asked me.

"Hm? Oh! It's nothing I just remembered I had to give something back to Kisa-chan. I'm gonna hand it back to her, but I need an excuse. So when I leave you tell them I went to the bathroom or something okay?" I told her, but she didn't seem sure.

"Okay, but if they ask me where you really are I have to tell them." she said and I nodded.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go now. See ya in a bit Yuki-chan." I hugged her one more time and left to look for Kisa-chan.

I finally found her classroom and it only took ten minutes. It's a big school so I got lost most of the time. Anyways no one was in the class so that means I can put Mr. Kitty in Kisa-chan's desk.

"Alright Mr. Kitty, you wait for Kisa-chan and give her this note." I told the kitten and he meowed. I'm gonna take that as an okay. So I pulled him out from under my shirt and put him inside Kisa-chan's desk. I left the note next to him and left the classroom. I hope Kisa-chan won't get mad at me.

I finally went back to the music room, but when I came in the teachers didn't look too happy. Plus, Yuki-chan was looking nervous. Uh oh.

"Shirokage-kun where were you?" Kagami-sensei asked and I started to get nervous.

"Yes Fubuki-kun. Where did you go?" Nara-sensei asked as well. Oh man I'm really doomed!

"Didn't Yuki-chan tell you? I went to the bathroom." I told them and hoped they would buy it.

"Yes, she did tell us, but you weren't in there." Darn it Kagami-sensei! Just accept it and say okay.

"I have a really good explanation for that." I told them and they looked at me.

"Oh really? Please tell us." Okay Nara-sensei just you watch! I'll make sure you never doubt me again!

"...I got lost." I told them and they stared at me.

"..."

"..."

"What?!" They fell over in shock and I started poking Kagami-sensei to see if he was alive.

"Hey Kagami-sensei? Are you dead?" No answer. So I decided to poke him again.

Poke.

Twitch.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked the other kids and they shrugged. Okay so we have two teachers and they aren't doing anything. So I guess we'll just hang out and wait for them to do something. I wonder if Kisa-chan's back in her classroom yet? I just hope she doesn't hit me for this.

**Kisa's POV**

_'Ok, for some reason our teacher wanted to explore the school. What a weirdo.'_ I thought as my class walked back into the classroom. I went to my seat and sat down, but I got bored of what Yagami-sensei was talking about. I tried to find my paper and pencil in my desk, but I touched something furry. Oh no. Please tell me he didn't.

I peeked inside my desk and saw two yellow eyes staring at me. Darn it Shirokage! He couldn't have waited after school? Oh, I'm so hitting him when I see him, but there was a problem. How am I going to hide this little guy from Yagami-sensei?! Wait there's a note.

_Yo Kisa-chan~! I hope you can hide Mr. Kitty for a bit. Well at least until schools over. Make sure you don't get caught. Well that's it so bye~_

_-Shirokage Fubuki :3_

_PS: I'm gonna invite Yuki-chan, and anyone you and Kiyo-kun are close friends with, to my house. So we can have a sleepover and decide what to do with Mr. Kitty!_

He's dead when we get out of school, but having a sleepover sounds fun. I'll see if Ryou-kun would like to spend a night at Shirokage's house and I guess I can try to finish school while hiding Mr. Kitty. I just hope no one finds him.

"Kisa-chan?" Yagami-sensei interrupted me while I was thinking.

"Yes Yagami-sensei?"

"Did you just meow?" she asked and I stared at her before realizing Mr. Kitty meowed.

"Um, yeah! I mean why not? Cats are cute! Nyah~!" Agh! Stupid! Stupid! I just used a Shirokage excuse, dang it! It didn't help that my classmates were laughing at me.

"Your right cats are adorable! So let's make some cat ears and act like cats everyone!" Yagami-sensei cheered and I put my head on my desk. Great, now I started something thanks to my Shirokage excuse. I heard Mr. Kitty meow.

"Just be quiet Mr. Kitty." Oh yeah, I wasn't gonna forgive Shirokage anytime soon.

* * *

Finally school is done and we get to go home. I guess I'll wait for Shirokage and Yuki. Cause Mr. Kitty won't stop moving around in my backpack.

"Would you stop moving around Mr. Kitty. Shirokage's almost here so just wait." Great, now I'm talking to a cat.

"Yo Kisa-chan~!" I turned around to see Shirokage waving cheerfully while Yuki was walking beside him. I got up and took out Mr. Kitty from my backpack. I held him in one arm and hit Shirokage in the face with my backpack, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked and I hit him on the back of the head this time.

"That's for leaving a cat in my desk! Thanks to you I made an idiot of myself!" I yelled at him and he covered his head with his hands.

"Well sorry, but I didn't know where to put him!" He said. I turned away from him and looked at Yuki.

"Well are you going to his sleepover? Cause this guy is not staying with me." I showed her the cat and she started to cuddle it.

"He's so cute! What's his name?" she asked.

"Don't know we just call him Mr. Kitty." Shirokage said and Yuki gave us a look.

"Well that's not very original."

"Hey you didn't answer my other question. Are you going to his sleepover or not?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I gotta ask my mom just in case." she told us and I nodded. Okay, one down and three to go.

"Well if we're done then let's go home! Oh and Kisa don't forget to ask anyone you're close to." Shirokage said and took the cat from Yuki before putting him in his backpack. He waved goodbye and walked away.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the sleepover right?" Yuki asked me.

"Yeah."

"Yuki-chan! Come on we have to get home!" Yuki's mom yelled and Yuki nodded at her before waving goodbye to me.

"Bye Kisa-chan!"

"Yeah, bye."

I saw her walk away with her mom and I decided to go home. I guess I'll see if Ryou-kun would like to go to the sleepover. I just hope they have his house number written somewhere.

* * *

I finally got home and I looked for the little phone book Daddy uses. I found it near the phone. Hmm, did he call someone? I guess. Let's see Yorihime, Yoruki, Yoshinawa...There it is! Yoshizawa. I got the phone and pressed the numbers. I could hear it ringing before someone picked up.

_"Hello?" _a voice I knew well said.

"Oh hi! Mr. Yoshizawa!" I said happily to the man on the phone.

_"Ah! Kisa-chan! How are you? Do you need something?"_ He asked.

"Uh yeah! I wanted to see if Ryou wanted to come over to a sleepover at my friends house today." I told him.

_"I see. I'll go ask him, please wait for a bit."_ He said and I could hear him put the phone down and call Ryou-kun's name. I hope Ryou-kun says yes we can have fun and Shirokage has a lot of video games so we could play them. I think I saw a soccerball in his backyard so we can play with that also. Oh wait I forgot, we're going there to talk about the cat.

_"Kisa-chan are you there?"_

"Yeah I'm here Mr. Yoshizawa."

_"Well I asked Ryou-kun and he said he wanted to go."_

"That's great! I'll let my friend know!" I told him happily.

_"Alright. I'll drop Ryou-kun off at your house and you can go to your friend's house together. Sound good?"_

"Yup! Bye Mr. Yoshizawa!"

"Goodbye Kisa-chan." I heard him hang up and I did the same. I can't wait for the sleepover. I looked for Shirokage's phone number and called him.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Shirokage!"

_"Oh Kisa-chan! What's up?" _he asked me.

"Just calling you to tell you that my friend is coming to your sleepover." I told him.

_"Okay! Oh and I called Kiyo-kun he said he'll go and he's bringing a friend over too." _Huh, it must be that girl he's always talking about. What was her name? I think it was Tokiko.

"Well alright. See you later Shirokage."

_"Bye Kisa-chan!" _I heard him hang up and I did too. Guess I'll go get my stuff ready.

* * *

**Fubuki's POV**

_'Okay they should be here soon. Oh man this is taking forever!'_ I thought as layed on the floor. Hmm, what to do? Play the piano? Nah. Maybe I can work on my soccer skills, but I wonder if Dad's free. Guess I'll go check.

"Dad!" I ran into his work room and saw him writing something. Must be something about work. He finally looked up and smiled at me.

"What is it Fubuki-kun?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my soccer skills." I told him and he lloked confused.

"Why do you need my help? I thought you could do it by yourself."

"I know, but Mom says I need to have supervision if I ever do anything like last time." Dad had that look on his face when he remembers something.

"Well she's right about that. What made you kick a soccer ball at the neighbors face?"

"I got bored." I said happily and he stared at me before he started laughing.

"Yup you're definitely my son! Only you and me would do something crazy when we get bored." I started laughing with him, but then we heard Mom scream our names.

"TAIYOU! FUBUKI! GET DOWN HERE!" Me and dad looked at each other before running downstairs. Well more like he was running and I slid down the hand rail. We made it to the kitchen and stared at the scene. Mom was carrying Akio, but he was, well...colorful? Oh who am I kidding he looked like a rainbow! It didn't help that mom looked really angry.

"Yes honey/mom?" Me and dad said at the same time.

"Which one of you was supposed to be watching Akio?" she sounded calm. That's not a good sign! Abort mission! Abort! Angry mom on the way!

"He was!" Dad pointed at me and I shook my head while pointing to him.

"No he was!"

"You were supposed to watch him Fubuki."

"No you were!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Boys, boys! You're both pretty. Now if I remember correctly, Taiyou was supposed to be watching him." I cheered and dad looked defeated. Ha! Take that old man!

"B-but I had work I needed to finish~!" he whined and mom shook her head at him before she glared at me. Uh oh.

"That's true and where were you Fubuki?"

"Um getting ready for the sleepover?"

"Fine I'll let it go if you give Akio a bath." Well that doesn't seem bad I guess and I think dad was thinking the same thing.

"Okay~!"

"Well here you go. Oh and Fubuki next time put away the paint." Mom told me before she went back to cooking or cleaning. I don't know.

"Okay mom! Come on Akio let's give you a bath." So we went upstairs to give Akio a bath. We filled the tub with warm water, rolled up our sleeves and undressed him before putting him in the tub. I put some bubble bath in and swirled it around to make bubbles. Bad idea because Akio decided it would be fun to see if the bubbles will float, they did, but he also got us wet.

"Akio, cut it out!"

"Ah! Fubuki-kun let Akio-kun do what he wants- pffffttt." Yeah dad got a mouthful of bubbly water. I decided to wash Akio's hair with the shampoo I found. I started to shampoo his hair while dad left to get a towel. I finished and took out of the tub just as dad came in with a towel.

"I'll take it from here son. You go to to your room and wait for your friends, okay?"

"Got it dad!" I guess I'll pass time by playing video games. I ran to my room and got my game console before plugging everything in. I wonder where Mr. Kitty went? Oh, there he is! He looks like he likes my bed.

_'Hmm what should I play? I guess I'll play that zombie game Kisa-chan let me borrow.'_ I started to look for the game on my shelf and found it. I put it in and started playing it, but I died on my first try. How was I supposed to know that following the blood was a bad idea? I was to busy playing that I didn't notice someone come into my room until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head and saw it was Yuki-chan.

"Hi Yuki-chan~! It's nice to see you again~!" I tackled/hugged her and we fell to the ground. I nuzzled her cheek and I could feel her getting warm again.

"Hm? Yuki-chan you're warm. Are you sick or something?" I pressed my forehead to hers and I could see her turn red. When I was about to ask her why her face was red. She screamed, pulled back her head and it slammed into mine. I fell backwards from the hit and I could hear laughing from the door.

"Oh my gosh Shirokage! I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb!" Of course it just had to be Kisa-chan. Why does she always laugh at me? That's when I felt someone touch my head. I looked up to see it was Yuki-chan.

"I'm so sorry Fubuki-kun! I didn't mean to hit your head it just happened." Yuki-chan kept apologizing, but then she did something I remembered she did when I first met her. She kissed my forehead and I could feel my face get warm. Am I getting sick too? That's just great.

"Um? Are you alright now. Shirokage-san?" A voice I din't know asked me and I saw a black haired standing behind Kisa-chan looking worried.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine now, thanks for asking." I smiled at the boy and he relaxed. Then Kisa-chan pulled him forward.

"Alright you two. This is Ryou-kun, Ryou-kun that's Yuki-chan and that thing over there is Shirokage." Kisa said while pointing at me and Yuki-chan. Wait a minute.

"Hey! Since when was I a thing?" I asked her while pouting. She flipped her short hair back before she smirked.

"You were always a thing Shirokage."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!

"Too!"

"Meow!"

"Meow?" Me and Kisa-chan said at the same time. That's when we saw Mr. Kitty rubbing Ryou-kun's leg with his head. Ryou-kun looked surprised, but then smiled and bent down to pet Mr. Kitty. Speaking of Mr. Kitty...

"What should we name him? I mean we can't keep calling him Mr. Kitty." I told them and they looked like they were thinking. Guess I'll think too. Hmm. Blade? No. Spot? Nope.

"How abwout cwuddles?" A girl's voice I didn't know said.

"Nah. Everyone calls their cat Cuddles." I said to the girl.

"How abwout Fwuffy?"

"Hmm, not bad, but we need something better."

"How abwout Tora? Mommy twold me it mweans tiger."

"That's perfect! Right guys!" I said to them, but they just stared at me.

"What?" They pointed next to me and I looked. Next to me was a little girl with brown hair and was holding a teddy bear. It was quiet for a second before I jumped away from the girl.

"Aaahhh! Who are you and how did you get in here?!" I pointed to her and she ran past me. I followed her with my eyes and saw her hug Kiyo-kun.

"She came with me Fubuki-nii. Her name is Tsuji Tokiko, but I call her Tokiko-chan." He told us and I looked at his friend before smiling.

"Well nice to meet you Tokiko-chan! I hope we'll all get along!"

"Yeah that's great, but what about the cat?" KIsa asked as she pointed to the cat that was in Tokiko chan's arms.

"Kisa-chan his name is Tora." I told her and she put her face in her hand.

"I know that. I mean what is he gonna eat?" She asked and I was quiet.

"..."

"Shirokage, what's wrong?"

"Ahhhh! Oh no what are we gonna do what if Tora starves!" I started running around in circles. That's when I felt something hit me in the face, hard. I looked around to see what hit me and I saw my soccerball not that far from me. When I looked up to see who hit me I got scared because it was Kisa-chan.

"Would you calm down! I'm surprised you're the oldest one out of us." I pouted at her when she said this. I mean come on it's not cool if a six year old is telling you off.

"Alright, but what are we gonna feed him?" I asked and no one answered. That is until Ryou-kun spoke up.

"How about milk? Tora is a kitten so milk would be fine." We all stared at him and he started to look nervous.

"Good idea Ryou-kun! I think we got a bottle of milk in the fridge, but I don't know where we can pour it in." I told them and they started to think. That's when Kiyo-kun raised his hand.

"Yes Kiyo-kun?"

"How about we wait until they are sleeping and go downstairs to get the milk and a bowl." He said and everyone nodded to this. Now all we gotta do is wait.

* * *

_'Ugh. I'm tired of waiting! When are my parents gonna go to bed?'_ I thought as I stared at the ceiling. A few hours passed since we decided to wait and to pass time we played different games. I finally heard the door knob turning and turned to Kiyo-kun to tell him to hide the cat, but I'm guessing he knew what I was gonna say. So he covered Tora with his scarf just as Mom poked her head in.

"Alright kids we're going to sleep. If you need anything we're right down the hall." Mom said as she closed my bedroom door. We waited until we didn't hear the footsteps and then got up.

"Alright Kiyo-kun and Tokiko-chan will stay here and watch Tora. While me, Yuki-chan, Ryou-kun and Kisa-chan get the milk and bowl." Everyone nodded and I lead the other three to the kitchen. We made sure to not make a sound when we got the stuff.

"Do we have everything?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Yup, milk and bowl. Now let's go." Kisa-chan said and we went back to my room. We saw that Tokiko-chan was resting her head on Kiyo-kun's shoulder as they sat on the bed with Tora. While Kiyo-kun made sure that Tora was still here, but he looked tired.

"Hey Kiyo-kun, Tokiko-chan we're back. So you two can go to sleep." I whispered and they nodded before closing their eyes as they fell back on the bed, asleep.

I picked up Tora and placed him near us as Yuki-chan poured milk in the bowl. Tora looked happy as he started drinking the milk. I yawned and the other three did as well.

"Hey guys I'll put the milk away." I told them as I picked up the bottle of milk and went downstairs to put it back in the fridge. When I did get there I saw dad looking through the fridge for something.

"Dad? What are you looking for?" I asked him and he jumped before turning around and laughing.

"Well I was thirsty, but I couldn't find the milk." He told me. I walked up to him and showed him the milk before I gave it to him.

"Fubuki-kun why did you-" He started before I interrupted him.

"I was thirsty. Sorry Dad."

"It's alright Fubuki-kun. Well at leat I can have the rest and wake up early in the morning to buy more~!" He cheered and I shook my head. I gave him a hug and I felt him pat my head.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Fubuki-kun."

I let go of him and walked back to my room. I opened the door and was surprised to see that everyone was asleep. Tokiko-chan and Kiyo-kun were curled up, facing each other while holding hands. Next, I saw Kisa-chan and Ryou-kun, I had to bite my lip from laughing. Kisa-chan, the tough and violent girl, was HUGGING Ryou-kun and was resting her head on his chest; she looked so adorable. That's when I saw Yuki-chan curled into a ball while she slept. I smiled at them before getting extra blankets from my closet. I put one over the youngest of our group, one over Kisa-chan and Ryou-kun, and I layed down next to Yuki-chan, pulling the blanket over us, and putting an arm around her I fell asleep.

**3rd Person's POV**

When Mrs. Shirokage woke up she expected to hear the sounds of kids playing, but she heard nothing. She got out of bed and went to look into her youngest son's room. Akio was sleeping peacefully while hugging his tiger plushie. The woman smiled at him before closing the door softly. She then walked to her eldest son's room and opened the door. She was greeted with the adorable sight of the six kids sleeping close to each other and in the middle of them was a furry brown cat.

"Guess I'll wait for them to wake up on their own." The woman whispered to herself and just as she was about to close the door she realized that this might not happen again. So she pulled out her cellphone and took pictures of the sleeping kids.

_'Sorry kids, but I might not get another chance.'_ she thought as she smiled at the sight of her son and Yuki-chan sleeping peacefully before the smile turned wicked as she chuckled internally.

_'Hee hee, I got more material I can use to tease him.'_ She thought as she exited the room and closed the door. The black haired boy blissfully unaware of what his mother has coming for him.

* * *

**Soul: Hey~! I'm updating because it was my birthday yesterday~!**

**Fubuki, Kisa and Kiyo: Happy Late Birthday SoulSavior71~!**

**Soul: Aww~ Thanks guys, but this isn't the only reason I'm updating it's because I didn't think this chapter would be long I guess. So sorry for all you lovely readers who had to wait so long.**

**Kisa: Well it's done so congrats. Just make sure you update sooner.**

**Soul: Will do! Please review and have a nice day~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heavenly Host Elementary: The Other Children**

**Soul: Hello people I'm back~!**

**Kisa: YOU!**

**Soul: Eep!**

**Kisa: I thought I told you to UPDATE SOONER!**

**Soul: I'm sorry! DX**

**Kisa: YOU SHOULD BE!**

**Fubuki: Okay Kisa-chan calm down. Soul-san tell them why you're updating after so long.**

**Soul: Well that's easy it's because...IT'S KIYO-KUN'S BIRTHDAY~!**

**Kiyo: ^_^**

**Soul: Yup Happy Birthday Kiyo-Kun~! August 23rd**

**Fubuki & Kisa: Happy Birthday**

**Toshiro: Happy Birthday Kiyo-kun. My name is Akatsuki Toshiro and I'm-**

**Kisa: Get outta here! You won't show up until a few more chapters! -punches Toshiro-**

**Toshiro: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN! -flies off to an unknown area-**

**Soul: -sweatdrop- Alright on with the disclaimer and ages! Alright birthday boy do the disclaimer~!**

**Kiyo: Okay~! SoulSavior71 does not own Corpse Party, but she owns me and my friends~!**

**Fubuki: 9**

**Kisa: 6**

**Kiyo: 6 (Just turned)**

**Chapter 7: A Fun Time**

* * *

**Kiyo's POV**

_'I'm finally six, but mother isn't here. Why?' _She said she was gonna celebrate it with me, but she forgot. She called a babysitter to come over to our house to take care of me and celebrate my birthday, but I didn't want a babysitter I wanted my mother.

"Okay Tsukumo-kun I got the cake ready! Now let's hurry and light the candles" My babysitter, Kagami Ao-sensei, cheered, but before I could get up from the floor we heard the door bell ring. I wonder who it is?

"Come on Kiyo-kun let's see who it is." I followed Fubuki-nii's sensei to the door and stood behind him when he opened it. I was surprised to see Fubuki-nii and Kisa standing outside, holding presents.

"Happy birthday Kiyo-kun!" Fubuki-nii grinned and nudged Kisa who turned her head to the side.

"Happy birthday Kiyo." she said and walked inside with Fubuki-nii. Why are they here?

"Isn't that great Tsukumo-kun? Your friends came to celebrate your birthday! Which reminds me didn't little Tsuji-chan get you something?" He was right. I was happy they came and Tokiko-chan gave me some scented beads in a bottle.

"Yes I really am happy. Thank you for coming." I smiled at my two friends and babysitter.

"No problem Kiyo-kun. Now while Kagami-sensei lights the candle we'll sing. Right Kisa-chan?" Fubuki asked and Kisa nodded.

"Sure, but I'm not gonna like it." She said and made a face. Good old Kisa.

"Alright kids the candles are lit. Let's sing!" Kagami-sensei cheered.

"Happy birthday to you~!" They started.

Why?

"Happy birthday to you~!"

Why do my eyes hurt?

"Happy birthday dear Kiyo~!"

Am I going to cry?

"Happy birthday to you~!"

"C'mon Kiyo-kun make a wish!"

"Yeah, hurry it up."

"Masaya-chan, give him time."

I blew out the candles and I heard them clapping. I started crying and I could feel someone hugging me and someone else rubbing my back.

"What's wrong Kiyo-kun?" Fubuki-nii asked.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Kisa asked as well.

"I-I'm a-al-right...I'm just...happy." I told them and smiled.

"Well we're happy too Tsukumo-kun. Now let's cut the cake and then we can play some games." Kagami-sensei said and we watched as he cut the cake and gave us a piece. I wonder what flavor it will be?

"It's good!" Fubuki-nii grinned and ate another piece of his cake.

"It's strawberry, right?"

"That's right Masaya-chan. Tsukumo-kun do you like it?' Kagami-sensei asked and i nodded.

"It's really good."

* * *

**Kagami Ao's POV**

"SHIROKAGE-KUN! GET BACK HERE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Huh? What was that sound?" I turned around only to get hit in the face with a rubber ball.

"Ow! Who threw that?!" I yelled and I saw blue-black blur run into the kitchen.

"HA! I HIT THE ALIEN!" She yelled and I could hear a crash coming from the kitchen. Oh that's just great. Wait a minute...Where's Tsukumo-kun?

CREAK.

"Huh?" I looked up to see what that sound was and saw Tsukumo-kun hanging from the ceiling fan?!

"Tsukumo-kun! Get down from there!" I yelled and tried to reach and grab him, but he moved out of the way. Hm? Who's giggling. As I looked around to see who it was, my eyes landed on the girl standing next to a switch.

"Masaya-chan get away from the switch." I told her, but she just giggled some more before reaching out and flipping the switch. Immediately the fan started spinning along with Tsukumo-kun.

"Tsukumo-kun! Masaya-chan why would you-" My head turned to face the girl only she wasn't there anymore. I turned my head to look at the fan and saw that it was going really fast and Tsukumo-kun was only a blur.

"AH! Tsukumo-kun! Hold on, let me turn off the switch!" I ran to the switch and just when I was about to flip the switch off he flew off and landed on the couch. He's safe.

"Tsukumo-kun are you alri-" I started only to be interrupted by puking sounds. Oh gosh did he...on the floor? Just when I was about to go near him I saw two blurs run past me, pick up Tsukumo-kun and drag him away. '_What just happened?_' Before I could chase after them I smelled something vile. Oh right I might as well clean that up.

* * *

_'Now if I were three, sugar high kids. Where would I be?'_I thought as I looked for my three, temporary charges. So far I checked the kitchen, the broom closet, the pantry and the downstairs bathroom. I went upstairs and found a door slightly open. Ah ha! That's where they are!

"Alright kids! Time for bed!" I opened the door and two buckets, one full of pink paint and one full of feathers fell on me. I could feel them cover the top half of my body and I heard the kids laughing from behind me. Just. Great.

"Pink suits you!"

"Yes! The alien has fallen for the trap!"

"You look like a giant pink bird! Hahaha!"

I heard them run away, but I didn't chase them. Oh no I know just what to do.

I'm gonna take them out one by one. Starting from youngest to oldest. Oh there's Tsukumo-kun, but what's in his hand? Oh well I'll worry about it later.

"Got you!"

"AAHHHH!" He squirmed as I held onto him tightly with one arm and I walked to the television before turning it on. I know that show is somewhere...ah there it is.

_**"Hey, what do pigs put on cuts?"**_

_**"I don't know what?"**_

_**"Oinkment! Hahaha!"**_

"Nooo!"

"It's for your own good Tsukumo-kun"

"But it's...so...booorrring..." I felt him slump against me and I smiled. One down two to go. Speaking of two. I turned around on the couch and reached over it. When I grasped onto fabric I pulled it up and was happy to see it was the remeaining trouble makers.

"Put us down!" Shirokage-kun yelled.

"No."

"You alien we'll get you!" Masaya-chan yelled as well.

"Sure you will." I said sarcastically and held them against me. I turned back around with them in my lap.

_**"How do you make a tissue dance?"**_

_**"I don't know, how?"**_

_**"Put a little boogie in it. Hahaha!"**_

"Ugh..! This is horrible!"

"You said it Kisa-chan!"

_**"What did the farmer say when he lost hist tractor?"**_

_**"I don't know, what?"**_

_**"Where's my tractor?!"**_

"No more!"

"Make it stop!"

_**"What's the best time to go to the dentist?"**_

_**"I don't know, when?"**_

_**"At TOOTHURTY! Ha!"**_

"So...boring."

"Mhmm."

_**"Why did the tomato blush?"**_

_**"I don't know, why?**_

_**"Because it saw the salad dressing!"**_

"Huh?"

"I don't...even...know."

_**"What red, and shaped like a bucket?**_

_**"I don't know. what?"**_

_**"A red bucket!"**_

"..."

"..."

I looked down to see that they both fell asleep, Finally, mission accomplished. Now I just have to clean up the mess they made, but when I looked at what I saw the color drained from my face.

The living room was a mess since hurricane trio swept past. Some books were scattered on the floor, there was also a broken lamp, pens and paper littered it as well and there was also some strange goo on the floor and wall. I just hope the kitchen isn't as bad, but I had a feeling that it was much worse than this.

"Alright time to get to work." I muttered to myself before I went to the broom closet to get some cleaning supplies.

* * *

_'__Finally I'm done!'_ I thought happily as I stared at the now clean house. It took a lot of work, but I managed to pull it off. I heard the doorbell and I went to see who it was. To my relief it was Mrs. Tsukumo.

**Yumi's POV**

When the door opened I was surprised to see Ao-san covered in pink paint. That was the last thing I expected to see when I got home.

"Ao-san what-" I started only to get cut off by him walking past me and talking.

"No time to talk Yumi-san! Kids are in your son's room, I had a good time bye!" He said and walked around the corner.

I blinked before walking in to the quiet house. I took off my work shoes and walke upstairs quietly. I stopped at my son's door and opened it. I saw his friends on the floor sleeping and he was curled up on his bed. I tiptoed over to his bed and brushed his bangs away before kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry for missing your birthday Kiyo-kun, but I got you a present." I put the pure white scarf next to his sleeping form. Before I left I whispered one more thing to him.

"I love you Kiyo-kun and don't think otherwise." I walked out of his room and shut the door quietly.

**Kiyo's POV**

_'I love you too mommy.' _Was my last thought before falling asleep and holding onto my new scarf.

* * *

**Soul: Aww! Your so cute~!**

**Kiyo: :D**

**Kisa: Yup well I'm going to sleep.**

**Soul: Sorry if there's any mistakes or if it's rushed!**

**Fubuki: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
